Everybody needs HOPE
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: Elijah is concerned about how Hayley has reacted to recent event, she does not know what to do, and he has realized that he loves her more than he could imagine... what he will do to keep her from falling apart...


**Title**: Everybody needs HOPE

**Synopsis**: Elijah is concerned about how Hayley has reacted to recent events, he does not know what to do, he had realized that he loves her more than he could imagine... what will he do to keep her from falling apart?...

**Disclaimer**: The rights of the characters are not mine, they belong to the CW.

**Rated**: K

**I based this fanfic in the season 2 trailer of The Originals, enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once upon a time there was a majestic king, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, and for her he wish only peace. Still the king had demons who pursuit him. There was a ruthless beast, who wanted to take the kingdom for her own, armed with a pack of unrestrained creatures. She brought other magical beings from the land, and there was a wicked sorceress… with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away convincing all the remained… that she was forever lost.<em>**

Elijah entered to Klaus' destroyed studio. Klaus heard him and took a sit near the table just to listen his brother complains. "I'm concern about Hayley…" Klaus didn't mind to even look at him, he didn't care about Hayley. He just wanted his daughter back. HOPE Mikaelson was the only thing he had left in this world after that stupid promise. "She grows more savage by the day… Do you not see, she is falling apart" Klaus just smirked him, Hayley wasn't his problem, his problem was to bring his daughter back. Elijah sighed, leaving his brother sitting there, this was more than he could handle.

He began to remember how he felt when he thought Hayley was dead.

_Elijah busted into the church. "HAYLEY!" He stopped dead in his tracks, panting and out of breath as a result of the werewolf bites, and struggled to focus his vision, the fever was over him. Eventually, he saw that Klaus was sitting at the sacristy, with Hayley's head resting in his lap. Klaus was near tears. Elijah approached them. "No. No, no. No..." he fell to his knees next to Hayley and realized that she was dead. She was gone. Elijah started to cry, which causes Klaus to start to cry, too. Elijah was stunned, his brother was crying. But Elijah still, managed to be the rational brother. He was grieving, the pain in his chest so strong that he feels he might die, but he still hold on. Elijah laid Hayley's body back onto the table at the sacristy while Klaus sat nearby. And that was it he couldn't be rational and cold minded for one more minute._

_"How?" Elijah said distraughtly. He was in pain._

_"I was bested." Klaus mumbled._

_Elijah became furious "You were bested. Huh." He walked toward Klaus "You were BESTED?" Klaus looked at him in shock "MY INVINCIBLE BROTHER." _

_Klaus pulled himself weakly to his feet and looked Elijah in the eyes. "They took the baby. But, there's still time. We can save her." _

_Elijah, the always serene brother was falling apart. In five hundred years he managed not to get his feelings involved, after Katerina he surrounded himself by a wall of insensibility and he did not allow anyone to enter again. With Celeste that wall nearly collapsed but he still didn't let her in, and no one had managed to enter until Hayley. _

_Elijah enraged said "NO, brother! This was our HOPE. This was our family's HOPE." And went on as he tried to catch his breath "And now she is gone." Then he continued in a softer voice "Do you understand? I let this person in. I let her in!" he tried to hold back tears "I don't let people in! You knew this. You've taken her from me! I needed her, and you've broken me." Elijah was desperate, he finally was letting his feelings for Hayley get in the way. Elijah sat down on the stoop of one of the tombs and put his head in his hands. Klaus quietly sat down next to him and grips his arm in order to comfort him. Klaus understood his brother, neither can he be with the woman he loves. The baby was their family HOPE. The baby was a light in the darkness, or that's what Elijah thought. _

_"You can tell your niece how much you cared for her mother, when we save her." Klaus said, in a certain way he was accepting that his brother loved Hayley. Elijah looked at him, his chin quivering, as Klaus nods encouragingly. Those last words keep drilling his brain, he loved Hayley. Nothing left from her but his niece. So Elijah's only focus that time was that child and her safety, he was furious._

_Klaus and Elijah were searching for the baby in the cemetery, they couldn't find it. For Elijah all that Klaus was saying was just shit chat. Elijah was losing all the HOPE, he was beginning to think all was lost until Hayley's voice called out from behind them "Or smarter." _

_Elijah and Klaus froze when they heard her voice, and turned to see the source of the sound. Hayley stands in the doorway, dazed and exhausted-looking. _

_"Hayley." Elijah and Klaus were shocked to see her. Elijah rushed over to touch her face to make sure she wasn't an illusion, the HOPE was back. There she was the woman he loved. His chance to be happy was back. The pain was gone. But? "How are you here?" he still couldn't believe she was there. Life had given him a second chance. _

_Hayley was numb and dazed, but she still manage to say "I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger... I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby."_

_Elijah looked confused, but Klaus realized what has happened. "You died with the baby's blood still in your system." He turned to Elijah "She's in transition." _

_Elijah opened his eyes horrified. "Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive."_

_"To be reborn a hybrid." Klaus stated._

_Hayley said without a blink "I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter." _

_They almost didn't stop the witches from sacrificing the baby, but at the last minute Marcel came in and killed Monique. Marcel took the baby, Klaus went after him, so Elijah and Hayley got Genevieve._

_Elijah and Hayley were shackling Genevieve in one of the tombs to get information from her. They needed to know who order the sacrifice of Hayley's daughter._

_Hayley asked furious "Why?"_

_"The ancestors left me no choice…" Genevieve answered in sorrow._

_"You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power?" Hayley asked almost losing her temper._

_"No, not just power! It was the ancestors' decree. It was her decree." …" Genevieve answered with horror._

_Elijah grabbed Genevieve roughly by the face and forced her to look at him "It was whose decree?"_

_"I'm surprised you have to ask." Genevieve laughed weakly "After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil."_

_Elijah let go of her, disgusted, as he realized who she's talking about._

_Hayley stunned managed to whisper "Esther."_

_"So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood." Elijah stated furious. _

_Genevieve was anxious "This isn't the end. As long as that child lives, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it." She started to cry. "Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed… your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live."_

_Hayley and Elijah just glared at her. Genevieve began to bleed from her eyes. "They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them. Understand… I just wanted to live. Tell Klaus... I'm sorry." Genevieve said starting to choke up blood. Hayley watches her for a moment before furiously advancing to stab her in the stomach with the athame and cutting her abdomen open. _

_Hayley whispered furious in Genevieve's ear "I'm not." Hayley walked out of the tomb, as Elijah looking at her concerned, followed behind her. Genevieve died, still restrained by her wrists against the wall._

With that he began realizing that HOPE MIKAELSON wasn't the only HOPE they had, the real HOPE was to lay all their issues in LOVE (it sounds cheesy I know). Yes LOVE, he needed to tell Hayley, he loved her. He needed to make her notice that he was there for her. Elijah needed to make Hayley notice that they were FAMILY.

_Klaus and Elijah sat in Hayley's room, while Hayley sits with the baby in the rocking chair in the nursery, located right off of her bedroom._

_"We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now, she has control of the witches. They will never stop." Klaus said almost hopeless. _

_"No." Elijah said shaking his head in reassurance._

_"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley and the child are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership." Hayley listened to them talk from the other room. "They will never be safe." Klaus pauses for a beat, to think "What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother." Klaus said referring to the power his daughter had against him. Elijah sighed in frustration "I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me."_

_"Then we will arm ourselves! Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress." He wouldn't dare lo let Hayley and his niece go._

_Klaus lowers his voice and said "I will not have her live her life as a prisoner." _

_"Then we leave here, together. All of us." _

_"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses."_

_"So, whether we stay, or we leave… we condemn her."_

_Hayley stands in the doorway, holding the baby "There's a third option. I grew up in a warzone. My parents thought they could protect me. But, in the end, they were slaughtered, and I spent my childhood alone and unloved." She looks down at her daughter and smiles at her, while trying to hold back tears "I made a promise, to my baby, and to myself, that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her," starts to stutter as she cries "and a… a mother, who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I'm the one who loves her the most." She was devastated. _

_Klaus and Elijah just looked at her, saddened_

_"I think the only thing to do is... send her away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made." She said resolutely._

_"No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve… so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted." He thought the only one who could take care of the baby was her mother. _

_Klaus stood up and joined Hayley and the baby "Not if no one knows she lives."_

_Elijah was confused, he didn't understand well "What is it you intend to do, brother?"_

_"Whatever it takes to save our family." Klaus said absolutely sure that they would do whatever it takes, always and forever they were family._

Elijah knew this wasn't the best time to begin a couple relationship. But he still cared about Hayley, the only person in 500 hundred years he let get in. So they will have to fight as a FAMILY, they were FAMILY and he began to realize that the only thing besides her daughter that won't let Hayley going down in a vicious spiral of self-destruction, was him.

He will always have to be the serene, cold minded brother. They needed him to get themselves together. They needed him to stop them from falling apart. So he will stand by and do whatever it takes to keep his family from self-destructing.

First of all he needs to talk Hayley about getting in her senses back.

"Hayley… mmm" he was so nervous that she wouldn't listen.

"What!" she spat back.

"We need to talk" he said.

"So talk" she said. In a cold way.

"You need to stop" he replied he knew she would be aware of what he was talking about.

"I'm a hybrid now, and I have a werewolf temper that goes with my new appetite… and the witches that tried to kill my baby, they were nothing more than food." she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"No, no. Hayley you are not this person." He said being unable to believe she was a soulless monster.

She replied as she could read his mind "I am not a soulless monster, I am just thirst of revenge"

"You are falling apart" Elijah told her, pain in his voice.

"No, I'm not" Hayley replied.

"Sometimes it takes falling apart to see exactly how or what loosened the mortar. Sometimes we find we are responsible for the how and the what. As unpleasant as it is when it happens, one cannot help but appreciate these times for what you learn serves as a beacon. Of course this is only half the battle. Which means you're already half way there… Then, please stop and lets do this as the family, we…" he said, approaching her and trying to hold her hand.

"Are, cause, we are a family" she ended his phrase. She was giving up she was tired of feeling alone. Since HOPE was gone everybody in the compound had left her alone. Being too busy fighting everyone by their own means. She needed him. She needed Klaus too, even though they weren't in love during the last days of the pregnancy they managed to be friends in order to do the best to the baby that would be born.

"Yes, we are" he reassured her. "And I love you" he finished in a soft whisper and without any voice inflection, as it was something he said every day.

Hayley looked at him astonished, she couldn't believe what he was saying. Elijah was a man, who had an issue about talking of feelings, he never talked about feelings. He was almost a man who doesn't let himself feel… then she hugged him, and kissed him. The kiss got deeper, more passionate, who would said Elijah was a passionate man. No one can figure all the passion that's hidden under that suit. They began to relax of the tension that was going on in New Orleans. They almost forgot all the mess they were dealing with. The only thing that kept them from going further was the memory of HOPE. They didn't have time for love, not with everything that was going on. They needed to know who their allies were. They needed to end their enemies. They needed to make New Orleans safe in order to HOPE could come back.

Bigger problems were coming, mommy Mikaelson and daddy Mikaelson were in New Orleans, each one with their own agenda, both of them wanting to kill their children. But this time, unlike previous times, they weren't fighting only for their own sake, they have an important being to fight for: HOPE.

They needed to fight as a family. First taking down the Guerrera werewolves' clan. They were in each other arms when Klaus entered the room.

"hmm hmm" he cleared his throat so they notice his presence. "So what are we going to do?" he said and then looked to Hayley, "Are we going on a killing spree?" he asked with a smirk, Elijah stared at him. Elijah wanted Hayley to stop, not to be encouraged.

Hayley shocked her head in a clear sign of negation "Francesca wants war, and I want revenge, so she will get what she wants and I guarantee I will destroy her."

"Just make her suffer, love" Klaus said. Elijah stared at him.

"Oh, you can be sure, she will suffer" Hayley answered him. Elijah stared at her with his eyes pleading her to stop. "Don't worry it will be the last time" she finished with a smile.

"We will assure, her to be alone" Klaus added looking at Elijah. "This night we'll go on a wolf hunt" he finished with a smirk.

That night while Klaus and Elijah were killing most of Francesca's brothers. Hayley was standing in the middle of the road at the time Francesca was driving her SUV so she lost control. Hayley took her and went to the compound; where she shackled her, as much like she and Elijah had done with Genevieve. And left her for the night to begin torturing her in the morning.

"Let me go," Francesca said through clenched teeth.

"Not going to happen," Klaus told her. "You made a mistake and now you are going to pay for it. Unfortunately you are probably going to die quickly. Elijah probably won't let Hayley make you suffer."

"My brothers will come after you," She said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What can they do? We can't be killed, and we didn't leave many of them" Klaus said.

All of a sudden shots rang out and Francesca screamed. Klaus looked behind him and saw Hayley standing there holding a gun aimed at Francesca.

"I will enjoy your death Francesca" Hayley said not lowering her weapon.

"Since when do you know how to shoot a gun?" Klaus asked as Hayley walked further into the room.

"I had lived in the streets remember?" Hayley replied, "You can learn a lot of things there." She added with a smirk.

"You started without me?" Elijah said coming in with a dagger in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. "I do enjoy a good torture, too"

"We are far from finished, Elijah" Hayley said, walking so she was standing in front of Francesca.

Francesca stiffened at the sight of her, and not just because of the gun in her hand. She looked just like her mother.

"Andréa," Francesca said croaked, "If you are going to kill me then just do it."

"Oh I will," Hayley said, "But I told Klaus and Elijah that I will destroy you. Now if we just kill you then we haven't really destroyed you, have we? I think we should destroy your spirit first. Tie her up, and wipe that look off your face Klaus." He was grinning like a wolf. He obviously liked this side of her. He knew, Hayley have come a long way. He knew she were tough. He knew she were cunning. He knew she were a queen. And now he knew, she can be ruthless when she wanted.

Elijah made a couple of cuts with the dagger, and hit her twice with the baseball bat.

"So this is how you are going to be, Hayley?" Francesca said struggling to breath due to her broken ribs. "Turn into a monster?"

"I am a mother," Hayley corrected, "I'm just going to avenge my daughter."

"We didn't kill her" Francesca cried out.

"Yes I know" Hayley said, "But you began the war that took her away from me." Hayley's eyes glassed over, "You're the reason that my baby is not with me, you're the cause that I have lost my baby. I am going to make you suffer." Hayley shot her in the stomach. Francesca cried out.

"I soaked the bullets in wolfsbane," Hayley told them. "It added an extra kick."

"Well done, love," Klaus said pride evident in his voice. Elijah got out the dagger and dragged it across Francesca's chest. The woman screamed out again. While Elijah and Klaus stabbed and swung at Francesca; Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley talked about how to kill her.

"We can rip her heart out of her chest" Elijah said.

"Maybe we can shoot her" Hayley said.

"Or we can slaughter her throat" Klaus said smirking.

Hayley heard Francesca cry out but she couldn't find it in herself to feel pity for the woman. This was a side of herself Hayley had never seen, she began realizing what Elijah mean when he asked her to stop. Her vampire side, the side of herself that held no emotion or remorse, not only her werewolf temper.

"You don't have to do this." Elijah said sensing her inner battle.

"No, she has to die, Francesca is a threat to all of us," Hayley said, "And I don't want it to be easy, not after what she did."

"This isn't you love, this is me," Klaus said knowing she was struggling too. Being a father had changed him.

"I had cleaned Klaus mess for a thousand years." Elijah said. "We are responsible for her death not you. Do not feel guilty. We are to blame." Elijah finished looking at her. Hayley smiled softly at him.

"Thank you," Hayley said touched that he would take the all the blame for Francesca's death when it was Hayley's idea for her to die slowly. Touched that he would take her guilt. Hayley put a hand on his cheek. "But I want to do this. It will be the last time I promise."

"So can I rip her heart now or what?" Klaus asked cutting into the conversation.

"Not yet," Hayley replied, "I want her death to last longer. Days." And then she broke out. She couldn't do this anymore, she was totally broken.

"Queens don't do their killings." Klaus said. "Elijah take her to her room, and maybe you can stay the night with her"

Elijah hold Hayley, and then he carried her in his arms with tenderness, and laid her in her bed, he laid by her side and slept there for the night, hugging her.

Klaus grabbed Francesca by the face and hold her mouth open while he made her drink wolfsbane. Francesca began crying. Then he bite her a couple of times, she was not healing fast, due the wolfsbane that have weakened her. And they decided that they will leave her to bleed to dead.

Elijah asked Hayley to relax, he and his brother will fight their parents, they just have to figure out which one kill first. She just have to keep the wolves in line… the wolves didn't have Francesca anymore they needed a new pack Alfa and Hayley was a werewolf queen. They will win this war, and HOPE will be back.

But Elijah began realizing that the only thing they have to fight for was LOVE. LOVE between FAMILY, LOVE for a woman who deserve to be loved. As he realized that everything was about LOVE; he think his brother will be needing help in that area, Klaus will need help with certain blonde vampire, yes he knew, he wasn't stupid. Elijah just wanted all to finish so he will be with Hayley. He will do whatever it takes in order to all of his family be happy. And at the end they will have time to each other. At the end they will have time for love. That was his HOPE, because HOPE was the one that was bringing a dysfunctional family together. Cause everybody needs HOPE.

_**Everybody needs HOPE**_


End file.
